a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lighting fixtures, and, more particularly to a pendant light assembly having a decorative blown glass globe and a method of making the same.
b. Related Art
Pendant lights are a category of light fixture in which the bulb or other light source and its shade or surround are suspended from an overlying support, such as ceiling or beam for example. Pendant lights are noteworthy for their ability to create interesting and pleasing visual effects, whether suspended singly or in a group, and are therefore popular for use in foyers, dining rooms, restaurants and similar locations.
It will be appreciated that aesthetic appeal is a critical component in installations of the kind described above. Although many prior pendant lights have been attractive in a general sense, certain challenges remain. For example, creating a diffused yet bright glow can be difficult, especially with modern halogen or LED bulbs that tend to create “point” sources of light, at least without using shades or surrounds that may be inconsistent with modern décor. Also, many prior pendant lights require unsightly brackets or similar fittings to support them on the ends of the suspension cords, or worse yet use chains and hooks or other cumbersome and/or visually unappealing arrangements.
Although aesthetic factors therefore play a lead role in decorative pendant lights, utilitarian considerations cannot be completely ignored. For example, the suspension structure of the pendant lamp must be sturdy and durable, and able to withstand loads imposed by both the weight of the light itself and also external forces such as those created by cleaning, and other disturbances. The structure must also allow the bulb or other light source to be changed or other maintenance to be carried out without excessive difficulty. Moreover, while economy is perhaps not critical as with more utilitarian lighting fixtures, it is nevertheless desirable that the decorative light fixture be manufacturable at reasonable cost.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a decorative pendant light that presents an interesting and appealing appearance. Furthermore, there is a need for such a light that produces a bright yet diffused glow using modern light sources such as halogen bulbs and LED's. Still further, there exists a need for such a pendant light that is unencumbered by external attachments that would detract from its aesthetic appeal. Still further, there exists a need for such a pendant light having a suspension structure with adequate strength and durability to withstand routine loads that will be experienced by the fixture. Still further, there exists a need for such a pendant light in which the bulb, LED, or other light source can be removed and replaced without excessive difficulty. Still further, there exists a need for such a pendant light that can be manufactured in a comparatively cost-effective manner.